Manuscript of Leon Giordana
*Hazard Level: 350 The is a Precious from the series GoGo Sentai Boukenger which is a major factor to the story and the base of the series' power. History Leon Giordana, a genius of the Italian Renaissance, created a notebook filled with various concepts and ideas that were centuries ahead of their time. (similar to Leonardo da Vinci) Giordana sent an original copy of his manuscript to Japan to the famed dollmaker Nami Uemono, who hid it away on a secret island in the south-eastern seas leaving behind the only clues to reach it within the kimono of two dolls he made around this time. While the dolls and the secret of the manuscript remained hidden for centuries, it's developments were known and utilized by the SGS, most notably in the creation of the "Parallel Engines" project Giordana thought up which would eventually lead to the creation of the technology of the Boukenger, including their powers and their vehicle mechs. Storyline As the last protector of the two Nami Uemono dolls approached old age, SGS instructed the Boukenger to retrieve the dolls without telling them why. However Gajah, having heard of the potential of the dolls, manipulate the Dark Shadow Syndicate into retrieving the dolls for him for his own usage. In the midst of the battle, Yaiba of Darkness successfully took one of the two dolls while the owner ended up giving the other doll to Natsuki Mamiya, whom she grew to bond with during their visit. Once returning, the Boukenger are given another instruction without reason: to destroy the dolls before they could be used to reveal their secret; while Gajah made a deal with Ryuuwon to assist in using the doll to find the SGS secret. Akashi performed a dangerous maneuver of supposedly burning their doll, then letting himself get captured after a long battle through their DaiBouken mech to be lead by Gajah and Ryuuwon to the island, while leaving instructions and the remaining doll (which was not actually burned) to his teammates. Ultimately and under dangerous circumstances, Akashi retrieved the manuscript using his knowledge of the location from the map of the SGS doll for safe keeping of the team's secrets. Although appearing to lose the manuscript, Gajah's ability to memorize everything he has seen allowed him to keep knowledge of the information, most importantly the data on the Parallel Engines. Using this, Gajah creates an "anti-Parallel Engine" to combat the Boukenger: the Gordom Engine, which he uses to transform the two defeated Ashu Gai and Rei into the mechanical-suited Questers and a third for a massive mecha, the Gadagom. However the Questers want nothing to do with Gajah and stay with him long enough for Gadagom's completion, which they steal into their own "Quester Robo". Parallel Engines As a genius of the Renaissance, Giordana left behind many concepts of technology for future generations to utilize. The most important of these is the Parallel Engine, a device which works to create and exhibit a massive amount of power that can be utilized by both man and machine. A vehicle with a Parallel Engine installed within it gains the power to work and survive through the toughest terrains on Earth. However, the Search Guard Successor Foundation, which uses vehicles with Parallel Engines installed within, has further synched the devices with their Boukenger, allowing for them to gain amazing abilities and powers not normally exhibited in humans. This is used alongside a special suit that can withstand heat and cold and can take a massive amount of damage for adventures and facing down the evil wishing to stop their hunt for the Precious. Gordom Engine The Gordom Engine is a device created by Arch Priest Gajah. They can be used to power up monsters or to power machines like mecha. Gajah based the designs off of information he memorized from Leon Giordana's manuscript originally used to create the Parallel Engine the Boukenger used to power themselves and their GoGo Vehicles. Neo-Parallel Engine The successor to the Parallel Engines, Neo-Parallel Engines were not only more powerful, but also capable of resisting the disruptive wavelengths of the Gordom Engine. After witnessing the success of the Engines against the Questers, the SGS refitted the Bouken Vehicles with the new Engines to counter the monsters empowered by Gordom Engines. Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Precious